


Filtered Sunlight

by SapphyreLily



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 01:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12025104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphyreLily/pseuds/SapphyreLily
Summary: A lazy morning, and you are not yet quite awake, though your partner is.





	Filtered Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bianoyami (poeticalcreation)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poeticalcreation/gifts).



> Honestly I get so embarrassed when I have to write using Semi's first name

You wake slowly, to a soft, ticklish sensation. To tiny noises coming from behind you, to the sensation of being comfortingly warm.

You lie there a little longer, your thoughts slowly coming into focus, piecing together like puzzle pieces clicking in place.

The ticklish sensation on the back of your neck ceases, only for a light touch to take its place, a soft mumble from behind you.

Ah, but you don’t want to wake just yet – it’s comfortable here, and even the odd sensation on your neck can’t fully pull you from the cocoon you’re wrapped up in.

Until it shifts, something pulling back from across your stomach, something tousling your hair.

A gentle touch, tracing from your ear down to your jaw, grazing over your cheek. A little firmer, a little more substance, a little more presence.

You open your eyes just a fraction, taking in the blurry morning, taking in the weak light filtering in from under your blinds.

A shift, the bed dips behind you, and again, that soft touch on your ear. But you’re more awake now, and you’re beginning to realise what is happening.

You roll over, onto your back, arms gathering up the blankets as you go. Another slow blink, another careful assessment as you will yourself into the land of the living.

The gentle touch is back, this time on your forehead, and you can feel breath stirring some hairs. “Morning.”

You open your eyes fully, slowly blinking away sleep, one hand blindly reaching. Long fingers catch yours, something brushes against your nose, and you smile your greeting as slightly chapped lips press to yours.

It’s brief, hardly fulfilling, but you’re not yet awake. Instead, your fingers tighten around his, and you can feel Eita smile against your mouth before he pulls away to peck your lips once, twice, thrice more.

“Come on. Shall we get up?”

“Umph.” You think you make some noise of protest, but you aren’t too sure. The little laugh you hear may be part of your dream as well, as warm and full as it is.

But the bed dips, there’s distinct rustling, and a burst of cold air as Eita lifts and slides back under the blankets next to you. You think you protest, but an arm snakes around your waist, pulling you closer, and a kiss is dropped on your cheekbone.

“You sure you want to sleep in?”

“Yeah.” You’re almost sure you say it this time.

There’s no reply, but something rests against your shoulder, and you think you feel the warmth of a body pressed up against your arm, the steady beat of a heart thumping alongside.

You open your eyes to shift, to turn over so that the two of you are facing, so that his head slides off your shoulder, so that he has to tilt to look up at you.

A tiny smile twitches his lips upwards, and you can feel yours lift in return.

It’s a staring game, but hardly so; the light from outside isn’t strong enough for much to be seen, though you can make out how his hair glitters, the light tangling in the silver.

“You’re beautiful, you know that?”

It’s a little murmur out of the blue, breaking the peace. But it makes your smile widen, and you shake your head, hair rustling. “I think you’re talking about yourself.”

Your voice seems too hoarse for Eita to have heard you, but he does anyway – he always hears you. The bed dips under his weight as he shifts upwards, two fingers lifting your chin so he can press your lips together.

It’s slow and soft and tender, the kiss of morning sun against an unopen bloom. He gently teases your mouth open so that your lips can slide more easily together, his teeth capturing your lower lip to lightly nibble at it.

You’re not awake enough to get him back, but you lean into his touch, melting under his affections. Your hands unclasp as Eita brings his up to brush stray hairs out of your face, cupping your cheek as he continues to shower adoring little kisses upon you.

One for your nose, one on the back of each eyelid. Returning back to press more tender kisses to your lips. You try to chase him, to make him stay, and you can feel his smile even as he pulls away.

In a voice so soft, you think you really might be dreaming–

“You’re ridiculous and I could tell you of all the things I love about you, from beginning to the end and into infinity.”

(A song, a melody, lyrical prose that he spins out of nothing.)

“The kindness of your heart, the way you try so hard, the strength you impress upon the image of yourself.

“The way you shine, even when it seems too tough, the way you hide your insecurities to do what you think is right.

“How you walk and stand so strong, how you are so brilliant it hurts my eyes.

“And beautiful. So, so beautiful.”

 _Stop,_ you want to say, because it is too much all at once. A waterfall, a cascade of love and adoration. No one should have this sort of power with words, that drops you to your knees.

“You are radiant, especially when you are trying, dazzling when you let your guard down. You are brave and bold and so, so good, and I’m not worthy of having you.”

“I’m not worthy of _you_ ,” you try, but it gets lost as he kisses you again, with a firmness that takes your breath away.

“I am nothing compared to you,” Eita says, fingers running through your hair. “You are my lifelight.”

Your throat closes up, and you try to turn away, to hide your face. But he captures your face between his hands, so, so gentle.

A light kiss. A deeper one. One deeper still, and you can feel his love and adoration in every movement he makes, in every action executed.

Breaking away, but then he is next to your ear, whispering again, “I love you so much, [First name]. I don’t think I can ever express just how much, or how much you mean to me.”

You think you might cry, but hold it back, replying instead, “Sap.”

A shift, more kisses showered on you.

“Only for you, [First name]. Only ever for you.”

He leans in, rubs the tips of your noses together, rests his forehead against yours. His eyes close, and you watch the flutter of his lashes against his cheeks; feathery and light, crowning the jewels of his eyes.

Your heart aches, and this time, you move – a hand coming up, cupping the back of his neck, kissing him with as much energy as you can muster.

Eita isn’t even startled; he responds with as much fierceness as he always does, a passion you are surprised at every time. But you have grown to love it, as you love every part of him, as you continue to fall more and more in love with him each day.

The kiss evens out, slowing, guided back into simpler waters, back to quietly loving and cherishing touches. It’s almost disgustingly sappy as you pull apart and regard each other in the strengthening light, hands clasped atop the covers.

You’ve never been too good at staring games, especially with him, and even though the sun continues to creep up on you, you can feel yourself drifting again, warmth cocooning you.

You think you hear rustling, and then there is warmth crawling up your arm, tucked around your shoulders.

You think you feel slight pressure on your fingers, maybe the lightest touch on your nose.

And you think, you _think_ , that perhaps you hear something else–

“You can argue with me for all time, but I am never going to change my mind, and I will never stop loving you.”

You think you smile, and slip back into sleep.

( _Never_ sounds like a good promise, to you.)


End file.
